Mango Lips
by ChuChuMarshmallow
Summary: It's times like these that Roy wonders why he can't say no to 'team' outings. -ONESHOT- Written for the Sugar Sweet Challenge on the Young Justice Challenge Forums


A/N: Another one done for the Sugar Sweet Challenge on the Young Justice Challenge forum. Stop by and have some fun! Link to the forum is in my profile.

* * *

Roy Harper couldn't help but stare across the table at his equally redheaded friend. He had multiple bowls of different kinds of ice cream splayed in front of him, three of each, every flavor sprinkled with a unique topping combination.

"How...how can you-"

"Eat all of this?" Wally donned a huge grin as he replied to older boy, "High metabolism, remember? This is just a snack."

Barely able to keep his jaw from hitting the wooden table, blue eyes watched in astonishment as the bowls of ice cream disappeared second by second. Surprisingly there wasn't any sort of mess left on the table. Roy blinked, and suddenly the bowls were refilled with different flavors and different toppings.

"Wha-when-" Stammering wasn't something he did normally, it didn't sound right to him, but he just couldn't help it. It felt like deja vu, watching him with all that food again.

Wally grinned and chuckled. "This whole place s'been booked for us and the others," He waved around to Dick, Kaldur, Conner and M'gann at their own tables, mostly chosen on location preference. Dick and Conner sat at the corner table, for example. "So it doesn't matter if I get the food quick, right?"

Roy just sighed. "It's...not that." Pointedly, he picked up his fork and ate a grape. "See this?" He stabbed another fruit and waved it around. "Can't you eat like this?" The melon slice entered his mouth, and with a few movements by his jaw, it was gone.

Wally cocked his head to the side slightly as he stared. "If I eat as slow as you do, we'll never leave this place."

Sighing once more, the archer shook his head and tried to enjoy his food without thinking about how Wally didn't suffer from serious brainfreeze.

"Of course, if you wanna come to my place tonight, I can do it _really_ slow."

Suddenly, his airways tightened and he coughed and wheezed, dropping his fork and grabbing for the cup of water nearby. Downing it, he glared up in shock (and a bit of anger) at the beaming teenager.

"Speedy? Are you okay?"

Roy waved off Kaldur without much effort. "I'm fine, I'm fine." He whipped back to scowl at the speedster in front of him. "_What_ did you say?"

Wally just smirked, taking time to slowly lick the chocolate ice cream that dribbled from his mouth. "Oh, you so heard me."

Despite that he did, and that he asked, he didn't want to hear the statement again. There were _people_ around, and it would be hard enough as is to hide the obvious tent in his jeans. Wally's occasional 'accidental' rub against his leg wasn't helping either.

"Could you _not_ do that in public?" The archer hissed, eyes shifting to make sure everyone else was focused on their food. He almost missed that evil glint watching his every move as another bowl of ice cream disappeared.

"Oh I could. But isn't it more fun if I don't?" Hands clasped behind his head and he suddenly had that 'I'm-so-awesome' demeanor about him. Roy hated it.

"It's _embarrassing_. And it's already difficult to fake i-"

It shouldn't have shocked him as much as it did; he knew how spontaneous the teen could be. But when the boy's hand grabbed at his collar, tugged, and yanked him over the table into a deep kiss, he felt his face flush pink and his eyes widen. Gasps flooded his ears, along with one loud 'WOAH', and he jerked away from the opposite pair of lips.

Not a noise was made in the restaurant, sans Wally's obnoxious laughter. Even one of the waitresses stopped in her dish collection and stared, jaw dropped. Roy sank as far down into his chair as he possibly could, wishing that he had his hat to shield his red-tinted face. Wally's laughter died down into amused giggles, and in the corner, Dick took a deep breath.

"Okay. I'm officially whelmed..."

Resembling a tomato now, Roy buried his face futilely in his hands. Surprisingly, of all of the things that flashed through his mind, the only thing he could really think about was the mango flavor left on his tongue.


End file.
